


星星

by WAvalanche



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAvalanche/pseuds/WAvalanche
Summary: 关于一颗从天上掉下的星星的童话
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	星星

**Author's Note:**

> 搬旧文  
> 小伙伴的点梗，改自格林童话里的星星银元，但已经面目全非，只能保证还是童话……  
> 略带一点ER，ABC有短暂出镜

有一天，一颗星星从天空上掉下来了。他和离他最近的那个朋友说：“底下有人在叫苦，我要去地上一趟。”他身边的那颗星星，只能发出和芦苇丛里的萤火虫一样的幽暗光芒的那颗，则一言不发。于是，夜空就此失去了它最亮的那颗星星，而大地上有了一个叫安灼拉的小男孩。  
小安灼拉被一个诚实的樵夫和他的妻子收养后，一天比一天长得漂亮。他满一岁的时候，村庄里最老的老奶奶说：“安灼拉真是漂亮！他的嘴唇比我见过最甜的西瓜还要红；他的头发比我见过最软的羊毛还要金；他的脸颊比我见过最早结出的棉花还要白。”他三岁的时候，一个在村庄耽搁的到处旅行的人说：“安灼拉真是漂亮！他的嘴唇，红得就像奴隶从海底打捞上来的红珊瑚；他的头发，金得就像国王关他那只金夜莺的金色鸟笼的栅栏；他的脸颊，白得就像大主教挂在胸前的雪十字。”国王和王后在他七岁生日那天驾马车经过村庄，美丽的王后从镶满宝石的台阶上走下来休息，看见了安灼拉，她惊叹说：“这小男孩真是漂亮！和他的嘴唇相比，我刚刚向全国最好的裁缝定制，用最鲜艳的布料织出的礼服还不够红；和他的头发相比，我女儿在世间最伟大的画家笔下的头发还不够金；和他的脸颊相比，王宫最高的塔楼顶上的明珠还不够白。我要将这小男孩收养成我自己的孩子，等他长大后，他就会是这个国家的国王。”  
可安灼拉也是一个善良的孩子。他帮樵夫和他的妻子干活的时候，从来不偷懒。每天他的手指都要被砍柴的斧头磨破，到了第二天早上，它们就会恢复原样，到傍晚，再次鲜血淋漓。他有时还帮着好吃懒做的邻居家砍柴，邻居家狡猾的女儿常常骂他，他却像没听见一样，把自己的晚饭分给她。有些乞丐来到村庄里，他们身上都长着蟾蜍的毒瘤、鳄鱼的鳞甲，流着蛇蝎的血，问正派人讨口饭吃。最有钱也天天祈祷的人都要躲着他们，安灼拉却把他们请到家里来，给他们做他能拿出的最好的菜肴，送给他们一些银币。许多逃亡的奴隶，听说了安灼拉这样一个小男孩，经常从他的村庄上走过去。一次，安灼拉去森林里的时候看见了一只野猫被捕兽夹夹住了，就把它抱回家照料，直到它能够再次捕捉老鼠才放它走。这样的安灼拉，在王后要把王冠给他的时候，说：“不，殿下。国家里还有人在叫苦，成为国王的人是听不到的。”  
安灼拉十岁的时候，一场大火把整个村庄都烧成了灰烬。安灼拉只有四处流浪。他再没有地方住，也没有床儿睡。他曾经已经很穷了，现在连一个银币都没有，一把能用来砍柴以换取银币的斧头都没有了。他只穿着一件烧了一半的长袍，一件衬衫，一条长裤，没有套裤和丝袜；他还有一本书，是一部《宣言》，一条面包，是他在村口的小屋里找到的，那小屋可怜的老主人冲进了火里，死了。安灼拉朝赶集时去的镇子走，一面走，一面流泪。他的脸上满是污泥，大火在他身上烧出了疤痕，可只要是他的眼泪流过的地方，都会变回光洁、细腻的模样。三个剪花枝的女工看到他，都想争取他的爱，朝他扔红玫瑰、金雀花、白雏菊，他一朵也没有接，一朵也没有看见。三个学生，其中有一个是刚被退学的，看到他，用对待国王的礼仪向他脱帽致敬。一个诗人看到他，大叫一声“哦！”就昏过去了。一个工人看到他，沉思起来：“我和他都应该得到政府资助。”一个蹩脚医生看到他，打了个喷嚏，说：“他能治好我。”一个孤儿院老师看到他，说：“这样的孩子要怎么受到教育呢？”  
一个商人在他的马车里看到安灼拉，以为这是一个逃亡的王子，就对坐在他对面的他的律师说：“我要把他抓过来，好换一大笔钱。”那位律师说：“不行。”安灼拉敲了敲马车的窗户，把那本书，那部《宣言》给了律师。  
安灼拉一直向前走，走到了小镇的贫民窟。一位母亲抱着孩子拦住他，哭喊着：“行行好，给我点吃的，我和我的孩子都饿极了。”那孩子，几乎是一捆瘦小的骨头，也哭喊起来。安灼拉把那根面包整个塞到了母亲干瘪的胸脯里。这样他就不再有食物吃，而那对母子用另一种声调哭了起来。  
往前走了没多久，安灼拉看到一个小女孩，坐在一堆垃圾里哭：“我好累，我多想睡一觉！”这堆垃圾就是她的床，她的家。安灼拉把长袍脱下来给她铺了一张床，她抱着烧焦的衣角沉沉睡去了。这样安灼拉只能用双臂紧紧抱住上身来取暖，而那个小女孩睡不了多久就得继续做工。  
然后安灼拉再走了一会儿，遇见了一个冷得发抖的小男孩。小男孩身上只罩着一件很大的汗衫，他哭着哀求道：“有什么东西能给我遮一遮吗？我就要被冻死了。”安灼拉把那件衬衫脱下来披到小男孩身上。这样安灼拉的上半身就全然暴露在寒风中了，而那个小男孩将不会拥有比那件衬衫更昂贵的东西。  
黑夜到来了。黑夜在近十年来一直哭个不停，她一旦用那嘶哑的声音哭起来，全世界的夜莺就都闭嘴了，狼群都沉默了，婴孩仿佛收到了他们的父母听不到的感召，全安静地睡过去了。在半夜仍在工作的人们常会听见她的呜咽，他们说那是她在为人们受到的压迫和伤害，为全人类的苦难在哭，可黑夜自己知道，她只为一件事而哭。她最喜爱的那一颗星星十年来都不在她身边，她醒来时看不见那颗星的金色亮光，就要开始哭泣。  
安灼拉这时走到了一座森林前，这座森林更像一座黑暗的花园。有一个赤身裸体的男人捂着下半身从森林里走出来，他对安灼拉哭：“我赤身裸体，我害怕，我觉得羞。没有一片无花果叶能让我藏一藏吗？”安灼拉把长裤脱下来给了他。现在他自己则是赤身裸体了，可他却全然不知似的，堂堂正正地大步走进森林里去，就像议员走进市政厅一样体面。虔诚的老护林员从他的小木屋里看到这场景，在他的笔记本上记下了：“人类重回到了伊甸园。”  
安灼拉就这么在林中站着，自己一点东西也没有了。可他的周身却开始散发出光芒了。那金光，能叫住在国王珠宝库里的金毛鼠不敢再叫嚣，能叫闯进教堂彩绘玻璃窗的太阳羞得折返回去，能叫紧攥着情人的一缕金发的爱人看到更宽广的爱，是星星的光，是美德的光。没有人得以见到这光芒，只有安灼拉身边的那些张牙舞爪的树木，敢于把畸形的枝条伸过来，汲取他的养分。它们将因为这养分长成参天大树，木材用来给穷人们搭屋子，几百年后都不会倒塌。而他站立的这片土地上将建起一座空前绝后的伟大建筑，这座建筑不会是任何人的财产。安灼拉此刻却只是站着，他望向天空，黑夜于是不哭了，不知所措地也看着他。  
突然有些东西从天上纷纷落了下来，像一万只雪白的小鸟，翅膀上着了天火，却享受地唱着它们最善用的优美曲调，接连不断地从云层后飞到地上来。这些亮晶晶的东西是从那颗暗星星那里掉下来的，他在安灼拉和他告别的时候不说话，倒在这一刻拿出了全部的光芒。他问安灼拉：“你要做的事完成了吗？”安灼拉说：“我已经听不到哭声了。”于是那一万只小鸟一起来把安灼拉托了起来，向暗星星飘过去。朝霞编了花环抛向他，晚霞舀了星河的水给他喝，清晨为他唱赞美歌，他们路过黑夜身边时，黑夜坚持要给他一个吻。安灼拉终于回到了他本来在的位置，他闭上眼，变回了原来的那颗星星。  
在安灼拉升向天空的时候，地面上，一场巨变发生了。奴隶、国王、教士拥抱在一起，乞丐和公爵在同一张餐桌上吃饭，农民和地主在同一片地里耕作，学生和教授握手言和，工人和商人做了件公平买卖，律师宣布他们都共用一个称呼：公民。


End file.
